I'm Already There
by kittyluv
Summary: Songfic Oneshot. Love is always a very strong emotion, but how far is a person willing to carry it?  Can they break the barrier through time itself and continue to live on together forever?


Hey everyone!

Work is well underway for my other story "Old Foes, New Lives", but it will still be a bit before I can get it up.

But in the mean time and between time I have this lil diddy! This story idea seriously came to me at ten o'clock yesterday morning and I had it written up by eight o'clock. I heard the this song while I was on my way to work and had been thinkin' about Yu Yu Hakusho at the time, so somehow this lightening bolt of inspiration struck me!

This songfic is based around "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. If you haven't heard the song before, it's a love song that has a lot of actual speaking dialogue, so a lot of my story doesn't have much extra dialogue outside of the song since the song itself really tells the story…if that makes any sense at all. Oh, and just so everyone knows, this song is meant to be a happy love song, but for some reason I was able to make it sound very sad and depressing. **Sigh** I just ruined and perfectly good song…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu characters or "I'm Already There".

Text Normal dialogue

_Text _Song dialogue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm Already There

By: Kittyluv

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is the way you want to do this Kurama? Don't you think she deserves better than this?"

"Yes Koenma, I know she does. But I think this is the best way for the both of us. There's no other way we'd both make it through this."

Koenma sighed dejectedly. "All right. It's right in there, but I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"Thank you. I won't be long."

Kurama slowly turned and walked into the small room. Inside was nothing but a table, chair, single bed and a phone.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly sat down and dialed a number

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room, just to hear her say "I love you" one more_ _time._

"Hello?"

Kurama smiled sadly as his wife answered on the third ring.

"Hello Yukina."

The ice maiden hesitated for a minute before whispering, "Kurama? I'm glad to hear from you. How did everything go? How are Yusuke and Hiei?"

Kurama's sad smile faltered slightly. "Fine Yukina. Yusuke and Hiei brought me here and will be returning home soon."

Shrill laughter could suddenly be heard and Yukina chuckled half heartedly. "It sounds like Mei Nu and Crystal are awake. Would you like to talk to your daughter?"

Kurama's smile slipped a little more. "Of course dear."

_And when he heard the sound of the kids laughin' in the background, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye._

_A little voice came on the phone. Said, "Daddy, when you comin' home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind._

"_I'm already there. _

_Take a look around. _

_I'm the sunshine in your hair._

_I'm the shadow on the ground._

_I'm the whisper in the wind.  
I'm your imaginary friend._

_And I know I'm in your prayers._

_Oh I'm already there."_

"I love you Daddy!" The little three-year-old squealed happily.

Tears that had been forming at the corners of his eyes slowly began to trickle down his cheeks.

"I love you too Mei Nu. Tell your baby sister I love her too."

"Ok Daddy! Here's Mommy!"

_She got back on the phone_

_She said "I really miss you Darling._

_Don't worry about the kids, they'll be all right._

_Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you._

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight._

_And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips._

_So turn out the light and close your eyes._

_I'm already there._

_Don't make a sound._

_I'm the beat in your heart._

_I'm the moonlight shining down._

_I'm the whisper in the wind._

_And I'll be there till the end._

_Can you feel the love that we share?  
Oh I'm already there."_

"I'm so sorry that this happened Yukina. You know I would never have wished for this."

"Of course Kurama. You have always been so loving toward me." Yukina's voice hitched on the last word. "Kurama. Please don't leave me."

Tears poured from his eyes faster. "You know I'm always with you Yukina, my love. I could never leave you."

_We may be a thousand miles apart._

_But I'll be with you wherever you are._

The door slowly opened and Koenma looked in solemnly.

"Kurama? It's time."

The kitsune closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Yukina? It's time for me to go. Please don't cry. I'll see you soon, my love."

"I love you too Kurama. And I always will."

He hung up the phone slowly, but didn't make a move to leave the seat. After a moment of silence, Koenma slowly placed a hand on the kitsune's shoulder.

"She's going to be okay Kurama."

Kurama wiped his eyes as a smile turned the corner of his lips.

"She's a very strong woman. I don't have any doubt. And I know Hiei will take care of her."

They fell silent again. Slowly and painfully, Kurama stood.

"I'm ready Koenma."

The Spirit World Prince stepped into the hallway and waited as Kurama passed by. The two slowly walked down the hall and disappeared into Koenma's office.

**Four Days Later**

The cold wind bit at the small group of people standing in the clearing atop a hill on the temple grounds.

Not a sound was made but a few sniffles as they continued to keep their heads lowered, not only from the biting cold, but also as they gazed solemnly at the polished tombstones before them. There were three total: two older and one brand-new.

The two older stones, one being fifty years old, the other almost a hundred, bared the names Genkai and Kazuma Kuwabara. But the newer one brought the most pain to the group now, as it was now only a few hours old. Written in beautiful scrawling letters across the face of the stone was a single word:

_Kurama_

Yukina slowly fell to her knees before the grave, clutching a single red rose to her chest as she fought to hold back the tears she didn't feel she should have left after so much crying.

Standing behind her were Mei Nu and Crystal, both enveloped in the arms of a sniffling Botan. Next to them were Yusuke, Hiei and Koenma, each looking quietly at the ice maiden before them.

Yukina clutched the rose tighter.

"Don't worry Kurama. I'll raise our daughters to be beautiful young ladies, and they will always know just how wonderful their father was. I know you'll always be here with us. And I will be able to see you again when my job in this world is through."

She hugged the rose to her one last time and kissed it gently before placing it on the freshly turned ground.

Rising slowly from the ground, she turned around and took Botan's place, enveloping her children in her arms.

Mei Nu looked up at her mother with questioning eyes. "Momma? Shouldn't Daddy be here too?"

Yukina smiled sadly. "He is here Honey. You just can't see him."

Mei Nu's scrunched her eyes and nose in confusion. "Well why is he hiding? Are we playing a game?"

Yukina couldn't help but laugh quietly. "I'll tell you later. Right now we should get out of the cold."

Taking the hand from both her three and two-year old daughters, Yukina slowly led the small group away from the graves.

As they all got into the car they drove together, Yusuke driving and Yukina sitting in the passenger seat, the ice maiden reached toward the radio and turned it to an American station that her husband had been fond of.

She tuned in just in time to hear the end of a song.

_I'm already there._

_Take a look around._

_I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
I'm the shadow on the ground.  
I'm the whisper in the wind.  
And I'll be there till the end._

_Can you fell the love that we share?  
_

_Oh, I'm already there._

Yukina smiled and looked out the window, watching until she no longer saw the hill.

The air suddenly seemed to fill with the thick scent of roses. Yukina looked at the floor by her feet and found a single pink rose. Attached to the stem was a note. She read it and clutched the flower tightly to her for the rest of the ride home. "I love you Kurama."

_I'm already there._

**End**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what did everyone think? I was plannin' on ending it there, but I might add just a lil bit more in another chappie because in my head I have some unfinished business. This is the first story I wrote that might actually bring a tear…I mean a speck of dirt to someone's eye.

Hope to hear from everyone! Plan on hearin' from me again soon!!

Kittyluv


End file.
